


［豆澔］月蝕

by Oneus_for_Leas



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneus_for_Leas/pseuds/Oneus_for_Leas
Summary: - 雖遲但到情人節- 意識流（？）、夢結局、夢中BE（明明是情人節？？？- 簡直不敢相信自己為了一句話要寫這麼一大篇去圓謊 到最後簡直是硬撐著強行編下去（- 文首那句是來自前幾天show champ behind裡豆說澔夜裡說的夢話- ig@Oneus_for_Leas！
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 7





	［豆澔］月蝕

「救救我⋯⋯」

//

在純白的禮裙和百花擁戴下，他的親姐這樣問了。  
我們抒澔有喜歡的人了嗎？

其實他跟自己的姐姐不怎麼親。  
也不是因為吵架什麼的，就是因為各自搬了出去，除了大時大節都見不了面，久而久之也就疏遠了。  
但有一點李抒澔很羨慕的是，他姐是個敢於表達的人，關於喜歡的、不喜歡的，也沒有怕過誰聽了會不高興。  
與自己不一樣。  
於是看著在台上擁著丈夫笑靨如花的親姐，他忽然有種難以壓抑的妒忌和怒火。  
為什麼不是我。  
為什麼我不行。

//

那個人也跟姐姐有點像。  
總是一副天不怕地不怕的模樣，我不想我不要我不喜歡，講得那麼順口，那麼理直氣壯。  
李抒澔從來都以為他高傲的鼻尖不會有低頭的一天，直至那次他摔斷了腿。  
那個人本應要在下面接住他，那是他的角色，雖然每次都說不願意但始終還是做得很好，但那天他沒有。  
差之毫釐，繆之千里。

其實也不太關他的事，是自己起了玩心，跳得太高，所以才摔得更痛，後來李抒澔回想。

在起跳那瞬間他就知道自己搞砸了，然後就是一陣天旋地轉，在他意識到自己躺在地板時，痛覺才遲一步到來。  
那是錐心刺骨的，即使他已經使勁咬著牙，嗚咽還是不能自控地溢出口腔。  
一瞬間千萬種想法飛過腦海，最後停在了一處。  
完了，我不能再跳舞了。  
我不能跟他在一起了。

//

再次醒來是在急症室，旁邊是那個人低埋著頭的側臉。  
李抒澔喊了喊他的名字，那個人才抬起頭，抹了抹臉。  
哭了？  
李抒澔嘗試像往常一樣調侃他，但對方卻不像以前那樣馬上跳起來反駁他。  
哥，對不起。  
後來回想，那時他應該是第一次聽到那個人講對不起。  
平常時不論做了什麼他都不會承認，但越是心虛就越是反駁得激烈，後來大家都習慣了，就會指著他戲謔說「金建學你一定又是偷吃橘子了」，然後看著他跳腳。  
也因為那一次道歉，李抒澔突然明白到，比起自己身上的傷，他似乎更看不得那人失落愧疚的模樣。

愛情的起點就是那麼的單純又毫無道理。  
有時他也會想，李抒澔你真傻，這份感情半吊著還不如一了百了，然後猶豫著猶豫著年歲又這麼過了。

//

有人也那麼說過他，李抒澔你那麼傻，怕不是連嫁衣裳都要給別人做了。  
那時他想著不會吧，哪有什麼至死不渝的愛戀，時間啊現實啊磨著磨著就什麼都沒有了。  
結果他是真傻，而且是傻了很久，也傻得徹底，被賣了也要幫人做嫁衣裳那種。

那天金建學來找他，天氣是那麼的明媚，彷彿明天、後天也會是一樣的明媚。  
哥，幫我唱祝歌吧。  
當下李抒澔忽然想不起「祝歌」到底是什麼意思。  
頂上的太陽很熱，他覺得自己可能中暑了。  
對方看著他一臉痴傻的模樣又笑了笑，補充了一句。  
哥，我這是要結婚啦！

//

李抒澔有時覺得金建學其實什麼都知道，知道他的慯他的痛他的淚和愛，只是他不打算挑明，可能覺得是要為大家留一層窗戶紙的餘地。只要他們還是好兄弟，日後就好相見。

李抒澔只是不敢相信那個曾經的小屁孩居然會留這種心思。  
至少該慶幸不是白長了筋肉而沒有腦子。

本來想要婉拒，被那人鬧著煩著最後還是半推半就地答允了祝歌一事。  
不就是唱首歌，你知道我素來喜歡哥唱的歌。  
他說得輕巧，絲毫不察覺對面那人翻搞著的內心。

每次只要那人軟磨硬泡，李抒澔就會捨不得拒絕他。  
無論是本身想做但不敢做的，還是本身不想做，但因為想跟那個人在一起才做的。  
這件事你又知不知道？  
李抒澔按了按眼角，嘆了口氣。

//

李抒澔覺得，自己腦內如果是電器的話，線路應該搭得一塌糊塗。  
一時間他想通了，風風火火地準備著要唱的歌要做的排練，另一時間他又想不通了，看著一句句歌詞泛酸像是要把胃裡的早午晚餐都吐掉似的。

後來他想，既然金建學長大了，他也該長大呀。像個大人一樣，瀟灑地、撇脫地、不帶走一片雲彩地，好好做完他該做的事，該切斷的感情。

你應該要長大。

//

如果說李抒澔對整場婚禮唯一滿意的地方，就是金建學身上的禮服了。  
禮堂裡的射燈很猛，照在純白的西裝上彷彿暈染出了一圈神聖的光暈。

眾人哄笑著，把他推到麥克風前，舞台的另一端的新人也在看著他，勾著手，笑意盈盈的。  
「女人如衣服，兄弟如手足」李抒澔突然想到這句話。那個女人是衣服，他才是手足。  
多麼囂張的一句話，他自嘲地笑了笑。  
他在舞台的一端，那人在另一端，這麼近，那麼遠。  
這一段短短的距離，差之毫釐，繆之千里。

//

以前學唱歌時老師曾經教過，唱歌是藝術，並不只是將每個音發得準、唱得準就是唱得好。  
你要想像自己在講一個故事，你就是裡面的主人翁。  
唱歌最重要的是感情。

於是他唱了。  
那是首甜蜜的歌。關於愛、關於責任、關於一生一世的唯一、關於他在夢中曾經有過所有與金建學的美好想像。  
李抒澔看著那個人，幾近貪婪地。  
可能是第一次，也是最後一次，他會對他說我愛你、我喜歡你、能不能跟我在一起。  
歌詞是假的，場合是假的，只有裡面的感情是千真萬確的。  
最末連他也忍不住顫了聲，在朦朧裡他看到金建學似乎皺了皺眉，不過那已經不重要了。

//

二攤按照慣例都是辦在韓食餐廳。  
一大群老的幼的呼啦啦的聚在一起，當然少不了酒水。  
旁人在哄笑著，手上的酒杯滿了又空空了又滿，也不知道是誰倒的誰喝的。  
其實李抒澔不是不能喝，酒量也不算差，但他也不會自己找來喝，除了偶爾要應酬的場合。  
只是今天的酒好像有點烈，才過了兩三巡他覺得自己的眼睛就開始花了。

真可笑，不過是失個戀，又不是掉了塊肉。李抒澔盯著眼前開始出現重影的玻璃杯想。  
本應是主角的那個人不知道什麼時候也消失了在人群中。不論他如何張望，那抹身影像是煙氣一樣，再也遍尋不著。  
旁邊的弟弟又再次起哄著讓他喝，而他只能擺著手努力推脫。  
在混亂中好像有個人站到了他面前，逆著光令他的臉模糊不清，但頭昏腦脹的李抒澔已經沒顧得要認出是誰。

「⋯⋯救救我。」

//

李抒澔是在自己的床上被搖醒的。  
而金建學的臉正好就在上方，雙手按了在他的肩膀，似乎搖醒自己的人正是他。

看到李抒澔睜了眼，他馬上像裝了彈簧一樣跳開。  
「我、我是看你作惡夢了才搖醒你啦！一直在嘟嘟囔囔著什麼『帶我走』『救救我』，你到底夢見了什麼？」

原來都是夢。  
「夢見你做壞事被吊起來打了。」李抒澔笑了笑。  
「屁啦！我活了二十多年一點虧心事都沒做過！」  
「那冰箱裏的橘子也不是你吃的嗎？」  
「⋯⋯才不是我咧。你去問孫東柱啊。」  
嘴上在反駁，臉上的心虛卻一覽無遺。

幸好只是夢。  
他把被子甩了過去壓在金建學頭上，然後在對方追上去時又怪笑著跑走了。


End file.
